The Freedom Fighters go to High School
by Universe 18
Summary: When G.U.N. sends the Freedom Fighters to high school, they weren't expecting this. Through a lot of screaming and refusing from Sonic, the group starts school at Sea Side High. Then, of course, a hedgehog by the name of Shadow starts school, though he has to be followed around by a G.U.N. solider. And what about that Silver kid? Rated T for blood, violence and swearing.


_WOOSH! _The blur of blue zipped through the city, not a care in the world. A laugh was heard, and the blur stops atop a building, revealing the blur was in fact a hedgehog.

A blue hedgehog.

Sonic was his name, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was an anthropomorphic, more commonly known as an Islander. He had emerald green eyes that sparkled with energy, glee, and interest. On his hands were white gloves, his feet, red running shoes with a grey strap and gold buckle.

Sonic grinned as he looked out at the city against the pale blue sky.

"Nice day." He muttered, then took off again.

_Sonic?_

"Wha' 'sup, Kihone?" Sonic asked the human, who's voice came from a Bluetooth in his ear, concealed from view, perfectly fit so it wouldn't come out when he was running.

_I need you to come to the House._

"OK. Be there in 30 seconds."

He put on a burst of speed, with a grin, and came to an old, abandoned street. Due to Tails' amazing holographic projection, it looked like a broken down house to those on the outside, and at the moment, it did. Sonic stepped inside the holographic barrier, and immediately, it looked like something different.

A beautiful house, with washed speckled bricks, and a cobblestone path. Sonic walked right up to the door, and took his glove off. He didn't like it, but he had to, and pressed his palm against the scanner.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Said a monotone, robotic voice, "Class A Freedom Fighter, Savior of Mobius, Islander, Hedgehog. Entrance permitted."

The door swung open and Sonic was inside before it even started closing.

He walked down the slanted hallway, that led down, down, down.

When it opened up, Sonic couldn't have been happier.

The pale blue walls, slightly cracked hardwood floors, the hallways spreading endlessly under the city. Not even the city knew about it. It was secret, a place of planning, and fighting against the evil that threatened Mobius.

It was home.

Sonic had technically lived here since he was 11, when Kihone had become his legal guardian. But explaining it was too painful.

He had traveled the world since he was 12, in search of the next adventure.

Being lost in thought, Sonic suddenly found himself in front of Kihone's office door.

He knocked and entered.

Kihone looked up and smiled.

Straight, ink black hair tumbled over her shoulders in an unbroken sheet, her eyes a pale blue colour. Her skin was pale, almost white. Just like snow.

She certianly lived up to her name.

"Hey, Sonic." She said happilly, "You've been gone too long. How long has it been?"

"Uh... 4 years." Sonic replied.

"That's a long time." She got up, came over, kneeled down and hugged him. Sonic wasn't ashamed to hug her back, "What've you been doing all this time?" Kihone asked curiously.

"Let's see... Robutnik got a new name. It's Eggman." Sonic laughed aloud at that, "I came up with it."

"Technically," Said a voice from behind the blue hedgehog, "I did." When Sonic turned around, the two-tailed fox was smiling smugly at him, "You just called him, 'Giant Talking Egg'."

Sonic grinned at his best friend.

"Hey, Tails." He said.

"Nice too see ya, Sonic. I haven't seen you since the whole Chaos incident."

"You to, little bro." Sonic turned back to Kihone, "So, what'd cha want me here for?"

"Sonic, as you know, I respect G.U.N.. I may not like them, but I respect them, and do not wish to anger them."

"Oh, goodness, here we go."

"G.U.N. has requested that every Freedom Fighter under the age of 18 must attend school. At least for the year."

"So you're saying," Sonic said slowly, "That we have to go to _school_? We have to sit in a classroom, on our butts, for a whole year? Who do you think I am, Woman? I ain't gonna sit in a classroom all day!" He explained, then muttered, "Did I just say 'ain't'...?"

"Yes, yes, you're Sonic the Hedgehog, yes you are, and yes you did."

"Do I _have to_?" Sonic could hear the whine in his voice, but didn't care.

"Yes. Go. You have to register and all that crap. Go!"

As Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy, Rachel, Julia, Matthew and Sub-Zero came up to the school, they were practically dragging Sonic.

"I refuse!" He kept screaming, "Never, never, never!"

"Sonic," Sally scolded, "We're here because G.U.N. wants us to. I know you have a rocky relationship with them, but that doesn't mean you can completely disregard their rules."

Sonic glared at her, but would not stop trying to get out of Sub-Zero's grip.

They came up to the white stone building, and the Freedom Fighters couldn't help but be impressed.

Greek-Style pillars seemingly held up the awning above the front doors, the words **Sea Side High School** were printed on the side, and students stared out at the strange group of Islanders who were coming to the school, half-dragging The Blue Blur.

The students inside were Islanders, Sonic was amazed to see.

_So many survived..._ He thought, thinking of his family. Then he immediatly pushed the thought away, _No. Just keep running, and don't look back._

"Just keep running, and don't look back." He muttered to himself, as he had 4 years ago when he had run off to adventure, "Just keep running..."

But his adventuring days were over now, it seemed. It shattered him inside to know that, but it was true. He'd just have to face it.

But he would never accept it.

They entered the school through the crystal clear glass doors, still dragging Sonic.

"NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!" He screamed again as both Matthew and Sub-Zero tried to pull him through the doors. But Sonic held on, "NO WAY IN HELL AM I SITTING ON MY BUTT EVERY DAY! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Sonic," Matthew said, with a surprising note of calmness to his voice, and lit his hand on fire, "Either let go, or I burn you."

The fire reflected in Sonic's green eyes, but he refused to let go.

"Ok, then." Matthew said, moving his hand with incredible speed. But Sonic was faster, he was around the brown hedgehog and in the school before anyone blinked an eye, "Well," Matthew said cheerfully, putting the flame out with a snap of his hand, "That worked."

Sonic crossed his arms across his chest and pouted for a second, but followed his friends nonetheless.

Sonic leaped as the bell rang.

"It's called a bell, Air Brain." Knuckles said, no rudeness in his voice at all.

"Doesn't sound like a bell to me." Sonic muttered, more to himself than anything.

Students flowed into the hallways, each casting odd glances at the group of kids standing in the hallway.

A silver-grey hedgehog caught Sonic's eye. His golden yellow eyes seemingly scanning the best way to take him down in a fight. He pushed through the crowd of students, a lavender cat at his heels. She must have been at least an inch taller than him.

The grey hedgehog looked them over, and walked right up to Sonic, holding out a hand.

"Silver the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you." He said, sounding friendly enough.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And what are we?" Amy asked, "A plate of grits?"

"Of course not, M- girl that I've never bet before."

Amy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You're a group of Freedom Fighters, correct? At least, I know Sonic is." Silver stated, his eyes twinkling with a little bit of sadness as he looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sonic asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry..." Silver muttered, "It's not everyday that the savior of the planet enters your school."

"It's OK."

"Do you guys need to register?" Silver asked, "You kinda came in a side door, so I can show you to the office."

"You're very helpful." Amy said with a smile, "Your parents must've raised you well."

"You have _no_ idea." Silver replied, with a swift smile. He started to walk through the halls, falling into step with others going in this direction. The rest fell into step beside him.

"So.." Tails muttered, "They rebuilt this city pretty fast..."

"Yes," The lavender cat said, "It amazes me how fast they rebuilt this place."

Silver pulled out a piece of plastic, thin as paper, with white plastic bordering it.

"Silver." The cat hissed, "Put that away."

"Wha- _Shitbiscuts!_" The grey hedgehog put the plastic away.

"You know," Sonic said, "That looked a lot like Freedom Fighter phones." Sonic pulled his out for the show, "Just more advanced, somehow.."

Silver looked panicked.

"Look! We're here!" He said it so quickly and nervously, that Sonic suspected he was hiding something... "Well, bye!" And with that, he and the cat were gone.

"Well, that was... _Weird_." Rouge stated, her hands on her hips.

"Very weird..." Rachel muttered, making them all stare at her.

"Guys..." Tails said, eyes wide, "Rachel thinks someone's weird..."

Matthew clapped his hands together, then brought them out wide.

"It's official!" He said, "The world is ending!"

Rachel laughed, then Knuckles, then Rouge. Then the whole group.

They were sent into fits of laughter outside the office, which was probably not the best idea they'd ever had.

"What is going on here?"

A tall, slim pelican had exited the office and was now standing in front of the group of Freedom Fighters, who stopped laughing.

Except for Sonic.

He stood there, doubled over, wheezing laughter while holding up a finger to say, _Hang on. _

"What are your names?"

Sonic stopped laughing, but stood up, a grin on his face.

The pelican dropped her clipboard.

"Sonic the Hedgehog..." She whispered.

"And what are we?" Amy asked, "A pile of shit?"

"Do not talk like that, young lady." The pelican snapped, picking up her clipboard.

Amy raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

The pelican turned back to Sonic, with a dreamy look in her eyes,

"What are you doing at this school?" The pelican asked him, who looked a little creeped out that an adult was swooning over him.

"G.U.N. forced us to come here." Hes stated, "Apparently we need an 'education'. I take that as bull crap. They want to get their status back up in the world, because we've been taking it all away. They think that they're so awesome. Well, I believe that I'm on the top of the awesome chart, here."

"Damn straight, you are." Amy said confidently.

Sonic grinned nervously.

"Thanks, Ames..." He muttered.

"So, we need to register." Rouge cut in, her hands on her hips. She got a glare from the pelican, "I'm sorry, but the sexiness that is Rouge the Bat cannot be ignored."

"Keep telling yourself that, Hooker." Matthew stated, patting Rouge's shoulder reassuringly.

Rouge flared.

"I AM NOT A HOOKER!" She screamed at the brown hedgehog, who didn't even flinch.

He laughed.

"That's enough, you two." The pelican snapped, "My name is Mrs. Vaiola, and I'm the secretary here at Sea Side High. I'll get you registered and send you off to class."

And she did just that.

This was so boring.

Sonic sat there, in History class, just wanting to die.

At least that would be more entertaining.

He leaned his head back and groaned aloud, making everyone turn and stare.

"Sonic," The teacher said, putting her hands on her hips, "While you may be The Saviour of Mobius, I will not treat you any different. You may think you're bored all you like, but please to not address it aloud. It's rather rude."

"I'm sorry..." Sonic replied awkwardly, "It _was_ rude."

The teacher nodded, then went back to the lesson.

After the lesson, was lunch, which made Rachel happy because they were getting food.

Everyone stared as the group entered the cafeteria.

Holy crap... A girl muttered, Sonic the Hedgehog...

The whole cafeteria stood and ran to them. At the sight of so many people coming towards them at once, Rachel ducked away and ran across the room, sitting down by herself at an empty table.

_Well,_ she thought, _Food Time._

She stood and got food, paying for it and sitting down happily as her friends were mobbed.

It was quite funny, really. Sonic had obviously never been mobbed by teenage girls. It was hilarious. The guy was bad with girls in the first place, but with all these, it made Rachel give an evil laugh. No one payed her attention, of course...

No one ever did.

Knuckles sat down across from her, startling the hedgehog.

"Hey, KnuckFuck." She said with a smile.

"Hey." He replied, looking back at the mob, "The sucker's gonna die with all those girls."

"I've been wondering." Rachel said, Knuckles turning back to her, "Is Sonic gay?"

Knuckles stared at her for a second, then laughed aloud.

"No, he's not. Have you _seen_ the way he looks at Sally?"

Rachel shrugged.

"I see your point... I never noticed it before..."

"Hey, guys!"

Rachel and Knuckles jumped as the Silver kid from earlier sat down with them.

"Um... Hi?" Rachel said, the 'hi' coming our like a question.

"I don't bite." Silver said, with a smirk.

"Most of the time." The lavender cat said, sitting down beside Silver.

"Uuuuh..." Rachel muttered, getting a very... Sexual meaning from that.

"So," Silver said, "Friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, huh?" Silver asked, "He's pretty cool. My-" His voice cracked, "... My mother thought he was pretty awesome..."

The cat looked at Silver with sympathy, pity, even.

"You talk about her in the past tense." Rachel said, not being to rough, as she knew where this was going.

"She's dead..." The silvery-grey hedgehog muttered sadly. He tore his gaze away from his food, as if he saw horrible memories in it.

"I know how that feels.." Rachel muttered.

"Really?" Silver looked up, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"My mother was killed a couple years ago..." Rachel muttered, trying to say it without giving away too much, "She and my father weren't supposed to be together... I wasn't supposed to be born... My father's a very important person, and he wasn't supposed to have kids... You see, he's married. Not to my mother, but to another person. He left when my mother was pregnant with me. Didn't have the guts to stay. He's such an asshole! But, I suppose that at least he had the guts to say that I'm his daughter... My mother was killed by my father's wife. She killed her out of jealousy." Rachel shook her head, trying not to cry.

Everyone stared at her. Knuckles already knew the story, as he had comforted her when she needed it most.

Most of that story was true. She just hadn't said that her father was an all-powerful, immortal Greek God.

Sonic sat down, trying to fend off the fangirls.

Silver sighed, and raised his hands. A force field flickered around them, and as hard as the fangirls pounded on it, it wouldn't break. The rest of the group came through with ease.

"How'd you do that?" Knuckles whispered.

"Telekinesis has it's advantages." Silver replied with a smirk, then he nudged the cat, "Introduce yourself, Blaziken."

The cat smiled.

"Blaze the Cat." She said, then turned to Silver, "Happy?" She snarled.

Silver just laughed.

"Yep. At least you said your name. Good job."

"So," Tails muttered, stretching out the word, "How was everyone's morning?"

"Boring." Sonic groaned.

"I thought that Physics was quite interesting."

"NERD!" Knuckles yelled. The whole group laughed, except Silver and Blaze, who sat there awkwardly, not getting the joke.

"So," Rachel muttered, eyes scanning the room.

"HOT GUY ALERT!" Rouge shouted, pointing across the room.

The rest of the girls leaped up, seeing a dark purple hedgehog, with emerald green eyes and a smile that would make any girl swoon.

"Eh." Rachel said.

"_EH?!_" Rouge and Amy yelled at her.

"Well, I don't like the contrast between his eyes and his fur, while his smile's nice, his fur is obviously dyed."

"Did... Did Rachel just use proper English?" Matthew muttered in amazement.

Knuckles patted Rachel on the shoulder.

"Good job, Rachie Rach. Goo-"

"WHO DARETH USE MY NAME!?" A voice screamed from the Heavens, thunder shaking the room.

The fangirls stepped away from the force field in horror.

"Dude," Sub-Zero whispered, "I think you might've angered, like, every god in existence."

"I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN A GOD! I POSSES THE ABILITY TO CHANGE THE PLOT LINE, YOUR PERSONAILTY, YOUR NAME, _EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU_."

"Just what are you, then?" Rachel asked, not seeming very intimidated.

"I AM THE AUTHOR!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Knuckles nearly fell off of his chair as he screamed those words.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I AM THE AUTHOR! AND YOU GUYS ARE MY NEW PROTAGONISTS! HAVE FUN WITH THAT."

The thunder subsided, and the world stopped shaking.

"You just _had_ to let 'er shake the Earth, didn't cha?" Rachel muttered to no one in particular.

"Well, he doesn't exactly have _all_ control over it." Sub-Zero muttered to her, "But, he is the Earth-shaker, so I see your point."

"What are you guys _talking about_?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing." The two said in perfect union that will never be repeated.

The group ate in silence after that, with nothing to talk about, and the horrifying thought of being protagonists.

**END OF CHAPTETR ONE**


End file.
